


Going Our Seperate Ways

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith





	Going Our Seperate Ways

Nasir saw Agron walking through the gates, and quickened his pace before he lost his courage. “Agron,” Nasir called out, slowing down once he reached the gate. “Agron!”

The German turned and smiled. “Changed your mind so quickly?”

Nasir walked closer, feeling his heart race in his chest. He was attracted to this man, and it was something that scared him. He did not know Agron’s feelings for him, but he was not going to go on a suicide mission without knowing what it was like to kiss Agron.

Something he had been thinking about since they first spoke to one another. He glanced around at the people passing them, one stopping and standing a few feet behind Agron. Nasir looked back up at Agron. “I only wish for a moment alone.”

“Agron.”

Agron turned towards his friend who was looking a little impatient. “I will catch up, lead the others until I do.” His friend nodded and Agron turned back towards Nasir, placing a hand on the Syrian’s arm and leading him towards a more secluded spot. “Yes?”

Nasir bit his lips trying to think of what to say. He shook his head and reached up, cupping Agron’s face gently. Standing on his tiptoes, he quickly kissed the German. As he pulled away, he saw the look of shock on Agron’s face and for a second he feared Agron would shoot him down.

But Agron reached out and cupped Nasir’s face with one hand, and smiled sadly at him. “Nasir-”

Nasir shook his head. “No, you can answer when I come back.”

Agron nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a some red fabric. “Give me your arm.”

Nasir reached his arm out and Agron carefully wrapped the fabric around the Syrian’s wrist before bringing Nasir’s hand up and kissing it softly. “Do not fall. Promise me that you will not fall."

“I can not make such a promise."

“Then lie to me.”

“I will not fall, not before I see you again,” Nasir replied, hating the look of sadness in Agron’s eyes. He just wanted to pull Agron down and kiss all his worries away, but they both needed to go their separate ways for now.

Agron nodded and turned away from him, hurrying to catch up with the others. Nasir returned to Spartacus, trying to ignore the strange ache in his heart. And when Nasir was later stabbed by a Roman, it only took a glance at the fabric around his wrist to keep him going.


End file.
